


Simple, Just What I Wanted For Valentine's Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Jewelry, Jewelry/Watches, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Steve & Kono don't real make a big deal about Valentine's Day, But they make sure the other is important to them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Simple, Just What I Wanted For Valentine's Day:

Summary: Steve & Kono don't real make a big deal about Valentine's Day, But they make sure the other is important to them, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his girlfriend, Officer Kono Kalakaua were so happy, Cause they are together on Valentine's Day, & Steve is no longer active in the Navy Reserves, He is happy having roots down, & he is hoping to have a family someday with Kono, The Former Surfing Pro is wanting the same thing.

 

That Morning, After breakfast, The Five-O Commander loves his new diving watch, & told his lover so, as he kissed her, "Thank you, I am so happy with this, My Gift, I have to give to you tonight, I am having it all put together", The Beautiful Hawaiian Native nodded, & said, "Of course, I can wait til tonight", The Former Seal said, "Put on your most beautiful dress, We are going out for an romantic dinner for two", Kono was excited, when Steve just revealed his plans for them for the evening.

 

They got done with work at a decent hour, & they went home to change, They admired how the other looked, & complimented each other, After closing, & locking everything up, They were on their way to the restaurant, so they can get on with their romantic evening, & have some fun too.

 

Kono couldn't believe that Steve created a romantic setting, & set it off with rose petals, cause it was perfect way to tie in Valentine's Day, She was speechless for a second, & then she turned to her lover, & said, "Thank you, This is simple, & Just what I wanted for Valentine's Day", They shared a kiss, Steve presented her with a present of a ring, with the wave, & seal's trident mixed in, She loved it, & knew that it was the best Valentine's Day ever.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
